


H

by Keyan2814



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyan2814/pseuds/Keyan2814
Summary: 尝试一下用AO3发文……





	H

**Author's Note:**

> 尝试一下用AO3发文……

今天，飞翔的格雷森回家也依然没有走正门。  
迪克推开窗翻身进来，被提前得知他今天要回家的杰森抓个正着。  
房间里没有开灯，不过凭借从窗外照射进来的微弱的月光，已经足以让迪克看清此刻把他压在墙上的杰森是何等阴沉的脸色。  
“我还以为等待我的会是一个拥抱呢。”迪克说着，慢条斯理地把自己的面具脱了下来丢在了一旁，露出了面具下带着调笑的眼睛。  
杰森与迪克靠得很近，近到迪克取下面具的时候，它就从杰森的鼻尖擦过，面具掉在地上的声音仿佛两军对峙时的第一声枪响，战火一触即发。  
是裹携着侵略性的吻，杰森的唇紧紧贴着迪克的，舌头放肆的在迪克的口中掠夺着属于他的气息，像是要把之前几天的都补回来。  
实际上，杰森一开始并不是一个很喜欢亲吻的人，但迪克总是会在各种刁钻的角度“袭击”他，起初他还十分不适应的把人揍一顿，不过后来……如果没有的话，反而觉得缺了什么一样。  
一直到双方都因为这个吻有些缺氧之后，杰森才放开，两个人面对面的喘着气。  
彼此的呼吸喷在对方脸上，火热又撩人，不作多想，杰森再度朝着迪克的唇吻了上去。  
不同于第一个吻，虽然仍旧带着一些属于杰森的强势，但动作已经放缓了很多。  
迪克伸手环上杰森的脖子，开始回应这个吻。两人的唇齿纠缠着，杰森放松了压制，随后两人极有默契地朝着房间里的沙发退过去。  
大约是到了沙发的旁边，杰森停下了脚步和亲吻，侧头凑近了迪克的耳边。  
“舔我。”杰森低沉的声音在迪克耳旁响起，迪克稍稍收回了手，将杰森推坐在沙发上，自己则在他面前跪了下来。  
在两人的相互对视下，隔着裤子，迪克伸手摸向杰森胯下早已变硬的地方，由下而上轻柔地按压着。  
随后，拉开拉链的声音在充满了两人细细喘息声的房间中响起来，迪克握住杰森硬得发烫的性器，制服手套上带着些许凉意和迪克手心的温度，熟悉又令人安心。  
杰森脸上闪过一丝稍纵即逝的难耐，尽管很快就恢复正常，也还是被迪克敏锐地察觉到。  
迪克结束了对视，开始亲吻、舔舐自己手里的东西。  
杰森静静地看着，迪克就这样跪在自己的双腿之间，埋头舔弄着自己的阴茎。  
相信与迪克做过爱的人都会难以忘怀，他仿佛天生就带着一种诱惑力，与此同时，技术又相当精湛。  
有时候杰森会拿着手枪抵在迪克的头上——当然是没有上膛的——仿佛在强迫迪克给自己口爆一样，能够在感官上带给他一定的满足。这一点，迪克是默许甚至会配合他的，实际上像他们这样经历的人，很难抗拒一些带有刺激的体验。  
口中分泌的液体自然而然的随着迪克的动作滑下来，顺着杰森的阴茎流到迪克自己的手上，迪克把这天然的润滑直接抹了上去，低头含住了它，手也轻轻搭在了杰森的大腿上作为支撑。  
被湿润的口腔包裹住，杰森下意识抬手扶上迪克的后脑，指尖深入他软软的头发里，让他更靠近自己。  
就算是这样迪克也没有办法完全把杰森吞进嘴里，它的前端紧紧贴着迪克的喉咙，迪克只能根据吞咽的动作来完成吮吸。  
舌头被压在杰森的阴茎下，迪克发出一声抗议的呜咽，推了推杰森的手臂。  
杰森虽然没有放开的打算，不过力道轻了一些，给了迪克活动的空间。  
迪克稍微松口，灵巧的舌头熟练地纠缠着自己口中的阴茎，吞下由于被压迫住而快要满溢出的液体。  
“好了，迪克。”杰森说着，朝沙发后背靠了下去，原本放在迪克头上的手，此刻也懒散的搭在沙发靠背上。  
迪克缓缓吐出自己嘴里湿润的柱体，长时间的口部运动让他整张嘴都有些发麻了，略带一点红肿的嘴唇与杰森的阴茎上，还牵着几根不知道究竟是他自己的口水还是杰森的前列腺液的透明液体。  
在杰森的注视下，迪克站起身，张开腿跪在了沙发上面。  
迪克双手撑着杰森的肩膀，俯下身去吻他。不同于杰森的吻，每次都像要把他拆吃入腹一样，迪克的亲吻总是很轻柔，在某些特定的情况下还会带着一点挑逗。  
现在这样的姿势，迪克那已经硬挺的欲望隔着紧身衣紧紧地贴在杰森的腹部，而杰森的，也刚好就在迪克的股间，两个人都不是很好受。  
“……下次一定要先把这碍事的东西脱掉。”杰森的语气有些烦躁。  
“上次你也是这么说的。”迪克戏谑地看着罪魁祸首，往后退了一步站到地上方便自己脱衣服。  
于是刚脱到指尖还没来得及扔到地上，坐在沙发上的人已经不耐烦了。杰森稍稍起身拉着迪克的手腕把人扯了下来，迫使迪克重新跪坐在他两侧。  
要不是平衡力好，迪克估计自己就砸在杰森身上了，不过杰森并没有给迪克太多细想的时间，扶着他的腰就这么径直埋入了他的身体。  
说起来杰森的尺寸还是略显惊人的，迪克和杰森刚在一起那会儿，他俩的性爱总是夹杂着血腥味——最开始不太适应的时候，迪克的后穴总会被撑破，然后等不到它愈合，两个人新一轮的性事又开始了。  
突然的插入让迪克发出了似痛苦似满足的叹息，自从他的身体习惯了杰森后，倒是再也没有受过伤，只是经常会有一些猝不及防。  
“小翅膀，你太着急了。”迪克借着杰森支撑着自己的身体，充满了恶趣味地在杰森的下身前后蹭动，让自己身体里的这根肉棒只能够感受到轻微的摩擦和进出。  
“……该死的。”杰森咬牙切齿地看着迪克那张明明带着情欲但还是很欠揍的脸，伸手掐住了迪克恶作剧的腰肢，凭借自身腰部的力量抽动起来。  
掐着自己的手很用力，不过对于迪克来说也不算什么，况且性爱的快感也足以掩盖过这些。  
在重力的作用下，杰森的撞击总是能到很深的位置，迪克的性器也被夹在两人的腹部中间，随着杰森的动作摩擦着杰森的皮肤和他将脱未脱的衣服。  
前后的双重快感让迪克不由得抓紧杰森的衣领，似有似无的轻哼出声。  
迪克扯着杰森的领子微微前倾自己的上身，充满了故意的意味地凑在杰森的耳旁，让他听到自己的声音。  
“……迪克·格雷森。”这一声几乎是从杰森的牙缝里发出来的，下一秒迪克就被杰森直接翻身压到了沙发上。  
辛亏抓着杰森的衣服，迪克差点觉得自己整个人快被杰森压到陷进去了。  
“怎么了？小翅膀，你是不是想谋杀我？”迪克松开了手，任凭自己躺在沙发上，无处安放的双手最后选择了伸到杰森的衣服里抱住杰森的背。  
“我想是的。”杰森双手撑在迪克的脑袋旁，盯着他的脸说着，并且当机立断的在迪克准备再度开口之前堵住了这张不知道会做出什么来的嘴。  
耳边安静了下来，只能听到房间里肉体相互碰撞的声音。  
注意力一旦集中，感觉就更加敏锐了。杰森完全能够感觉到迪克的肉穴正紧紧地包裹着自己，并且随着自己进出的动作做出张合。  
像是有些惩罚和不满，杰森的的抽插又重又快，次次都稳准狠地攻击着他所熟悉的、迪克体内的敏感点。  
细碎的呼声渐渐从两人唇间溢出来，迪克的双手在杰森的背上抓出了红痕，如果不是没有力气了，迪克真的很想先照着杰森的胸口给一拳。  
两个人身上都有不同程度的伤痕和淤青，除了在外出中受的伤以外，剩下的要么是在性事中留下的，要么是在性事前后不知道由于随便什么原因打起来留下的。  
在迪克趁着空隙思考着杰森所说的“是的”，是操死自己还是压死自己，或者直接就是憋死自己中纠结的时候，杰森终于放弃了封口。  
大概是知道迪克这个时候已经懒得讲话了，加上经过这一番折腾杰森的心情已经好了很多，在放开之后并没有重新堵上的打算了。  
迪克半张着嘴喘着气，喉间时不时会发出一些呻吟。虽然身体的感觉很强烈，不过他们都是很能忍耐的人。  
在杰森努力的刺激下，迪克先射了出来，白色的液体喷在了迪克的胸前，还有杰森的衣服上。  
射精让迪克的大脑空白了几秒，无意识地叫出了声。他回过神来再去看杰森的表情，并没有什么太大的波澜，但迪克也知道对方差不多了。  
依靠手肘的力量，迪克微微撑起身去亲吻杰森，一如他想的一样，杰森在持续抽插了一会儿之后，转为缓慢然后停了下来。  
迪克知道他射过了，不过看起来好像自己和对方都没有就此结束的意思。  
那就只能期盼罪犯能消停一天了。迪克想。  
杰森从迪克的身体里退了出来，原本被阴茎堵在里面的精液缓缓流出，滴在了沙发上。  
当然现在并没有谁有心思去关心这个，杰森站起身，朝迪克伸出手，把迪克从沙发上拉起来并支撑着他。  
两个人又搂搂抱抱地滚到了床上去……

不知道过去了多久，杰森重新透过窗帘缝隙看窗外的时候，天已经蒙蒙亮了。  
地上床上沙发上都已经一片狼藉，迪克坐在杰森的外套上考虑着是不是又要把沙发扔掉什么时候再去置购一个新的。  
恋爱总是让人费心呢。


End file.
